


На краю

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Серхио делает пирсинг





	На краю

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод 7-й части, "Edging", из [сборника](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230630/), посвященного разным кинкам. Части в нем сюжетно не связаны, но [эта](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230630/chapters/38248370) является прямым продолжением другой работы ([Somewhere between desperate and divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629899)). До остальных тоже может быть когда-нибудь доберусь.

Фернандо сверлит входную дверь тревожным взглядом, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. Все уже расселись по местам, ожидая начала благотворительного ужина, но Серхио все еще нигде не видно. Он тянется за телефоном, собираясь высказать Серхио все, что о нем думает, когда наконец Серхио прогулочным шагом входит в дверь, он слегка запыхался и щеки покраснели от холода. 

\- Я уж думал, ты не доберешься, - хмурится Фернандо, когда Серхио проскальзывает на место рядом с ним и скидывает с плеч свою кожаную куртку.

\- Задержался, - Серхио наливает себе стакан воды. - Пробки просто кошмар.

У Фернандо хватает соображения удержаться от ремарки.

\- Где ты был?

\- Дела были, - Серхио не успевает ответить подробнее, приносят первое блюдо.

*

Только позже, когда они покончили с десертом и Серхио томно потягивается в кресле, взгляд Фернандо цепляется за нечто, что выпирает под тесной футболкой Серхио, прямо под левым соском.

\- Что у тебя под майкой? - спрашивает он с любопытством.

\- Я сделал пирсинг соска, - небрежно отвечает Серхио, и Фернандо давится вздохом.

\- Что? - удается прохрипеть ему; его кожу словно обжигает огнем. Он беспомощно тянет за воротничок рубашки.

Серхио пожимает плечами.

\- Уже некоторое время собирался, думал, тебе может понравиться.

Фернандо сглатывает, и он действительно жалеет, что сделал это открытие на публике. От одной мысли его бросает в жар. Серхио понимающе подмигивает ему, прежде чем отвернуться и присоединиться к разговору с товарищами по команде.

*

Фернандо проводит большую часть вечера мучимый образами, как может выглядеть пирсинг, как он на ощупь, под языком; и когда в зале гаснет свет, а сцена освещается и выходит первый спикер, готовясь сказать первую скучную речь, он придвигается вместе со стулом ближе к Серхио.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что собираешься сделать? - шепчет он Серхио в ухо, грубовато, дразняще.

\- Хотел устроить сюрприз, - отвечает Серхио, делая большие невинные глаза. Он всегда знает, где у Фернандо кнопки и как на них правильно нажимать.

\- Больно было? - спрашивает Фернандо, оглядываясь вокруг на коллег, и, когда понимает, что все глаза прикованы к сцене, протягивает руку и щелкает указательным пальцем по тонкому металлическому колечку, поддаваясь потребности прикоснуться хотя бы на мимолетное мгновение.

\- Немного, - тихо признает Серхио, опустив глаза, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Фернандо сосредоточенно изучает его.

\- Тебе понравилось, - и это даже не вопрос, он слишком хорошо его знает. Он снова щелкает по колечку, и дыхание Серхио сбивается, становится прерывистым. Так что он делает это снова, и снова, и снова, пока Серхио не начинает извиваться в кресле. Он смотрит вниз, и видит очевидно выпирающий бугор на джинсах Серхио.

Тогда он опускает руку под стол, она исчезает под скатертью и незаметно приземляется на внутреннюю сторону бедра Серхио. Кожа Серхио обжигает даже через плотную ткань, сильные мышцы прогибаются под ладонью Фернандо, когда его пальцы ползут выше и погружаются в разрывы на джинсах, прослеживая закрученные линии татуировок. 

Он пропихивает свои пальцы сквозь самую высокую прореху и скользит еще выше, до самой складки, где начинается нога, и неслышный вздох срывается с его губ, когда вместо краев тонкого хлопка он не чувствует ничего, кроме голой кожи.

Серхио непристойно ухмыляется ему, потемневшие глаза умоляют продолжать, но Фернандо снова убирает руку, легко опуская ее на колено Серхио, подальше от напряженной эрекции. Он щелкает по пирсингу подушечкой большого пальца.

\- Господи, Фер, - голос Серхио огрубел и истекает желанием. - Если ты не остановишься, я сейчас кончу.

Фернандо едва улыбается и снова тянет за колечко.

Серхио тихонько хихикает.

\- Боже, обожаю, когда ты такой.

\- Я знаю, - усмехается Фернандо и проводит ладонью сверху вниз по груди Серхио, на мгновение задерживаясь на плоском животе, распластав пальцы по подрагивающим мышцам, прежде чем он приподнимает футболку Серхио и ныряет тремя пальцами за пояс джинсов, только самую малость, достаточно, чтобы лишь ласково пройтись по головке члена и почувствовать, какая она уже влажная, предъэякулят сочится из щели и пропитывает потертую ткань.

\- Тебе стоит быть поосторожнее, - хрипло шепчет он Серхио в ухо, быстрым змеиным движением высовывая язык лизнуть ушную раковину. - Или все увидят, - однако его он так и не отпускает, большой палец скользит ниже погладить чуть ниже головки, еще больше липкой жидкости льется ему на пальцы, когда Серхио вздрагивает всем телом.

\- Пожалуйста, - и это тихая мольба прекратить, настолько же, насколько просьба продолжить, его ноги расходятся в стороны, чтобы облегчить Фернандо доступ. Скатерть шуршит и Фернандо вдруг чрезвычайно остро осознает, как близко их сокомандники.

\- Ты слишком очевидно себя ведешь, перестать ерзать, - шипит он, прикосновения становятся мягче, кончики пальцев дразняще порхают вдоль ствола Серхио.

\- Прости, - сдержанно бормочет Серхио, плененный хищным блеском глаз Фернандо и мучительно-дразнящими прикосновениями его пальцев, которые ритмично подводят его к разрядке.

\- Ты уже близко? - спрашивает Фернандо, внезапно проводя подушечкой большого пальца по сочащейся щели, отчего бедра Серхио непроизвольно взлетают. - Полагаю, это значит "да", - шепчет он с придыханием и убирает руку.

Все тело Серхио сводит от неожиданной потери контакта, лицо искажается болью.

\- Фер, - скулит он, извиваясь на стуле в отчаянной попытке получить хоть немного трения по всей своей изнывающей длине, пусть даже от грубой ткани джинсов.

\- Не здесь, - ухмыляется Фернандо и слизывает липкую жидкость с пальцев. - Ты, черт возьми, слишком громко кончаешь.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - ворчит Серхио беззлобно, грубо гладя выпуклость на джинсах, но Фернандо быстро ловит его за запястье и отводит руку в сторону.

\- Нет. Я все сделаю сам, но дома.

\- Да уж пожалуйста, - стонет Серхио и скрещивает ноги в отчаянной попытке хоть как-то облегчить свое состояние.

Фернандо украдкой приводит себя в порядок как раз к тому моменту, как в зале включают свет, сигнализируя об окончании официальной части вечера.

*

Надолго они не задерживаются, пройдя через необходимый минимум дежурных любезностей с другими гостями, и Серхио наконец утаскивает Фернандо наружу и в такси.

*

Поездка в машине - не что иное, как чистая пытка. Каждый раз, как он смотрит на Серхио, сидящего запрокинув голову, с закрытыми глазами, бесстыдно выпятив бедра, пирсинг дразнит под тонкой майкой, кровь стучит в голове, оглушая.

\- Эта штука сводит меня с ума, - стонет он и пригибается смыкая губы вокруг металлического кольца. Он тянет его зубами вместе с майкой, пока она не становится мокрой от слюны.

Серхио успевает вскинуть руку и зажать рот. "Черт," сдавленно шипит он, его отчаянные звуки едва заглушает ладонь.

Фернандо отрывается от него с довольной улыбкой. Он накрывает топорщащийся пах Серхио ладонью, лишь слега поглаживая его сквозь штаны, но не настолько сильно, чтобы это привело к чему-то. И завороженно наблюдает за тем, как Серхио извивается, как он вгрызается в свою нижнюю губу, уже припухшую и покрасневшую в бесплодных попытках не шуметь.

\- Больно, - хнычет он, это не более чем болезненное, прерывистое рыдание, что заставляет ладонь Фернандо сжиматься чуть сильнее, а вторая рука снова оказывается на груди Серхио, пальцы грубовато тянут и крутят пирсинг.

\- Но тебе нравится? - спрашивает он понимающе, дразнясь.

Бедра Серхио дергаются, он неистово кивает, и Фернандо чувствует, как ткань джинсов под его ладонью становится влажной.

Он понимает, что еще немного и Серхио кончит, так что убирает руки и прислоняется к спинке сиденья, глядя в окно, словно Серхио не извивается рядом с ним.

\- Ох, да ладно, - ноет Серхио с закрытыми глазами, приоткрыв губы, раздвинув ноги в ожидании продолжения этой изысканной пытки, и Фернандо почти уже сдается и уступает, когда такси резко останавливается перед их домом.

Фернандо торопливо расплачивается, оставляя непомерные чаевые, и тащит наполовину обезумевшего Серхио из машины и в дом.

*

\- Отведи меня наверх, - умоляет Серхио, как только они оказываются внутри, и это самое связное, что ему удается произнести после того, как они уехали из ресторана; но у Фернандо на уме совсем другое. Легонько качая головой, он тащит его дальше в холл, направляя, пока они не оказываются перед зеркалом во всю стену, спина Серхио крепко прижата к его груди. Он стаскивает с Серхио футболку, в первый раз открывая взгляду небольшое серебряное колечко, продетое в болезненно плотный сосок Серхио. Он рычит от этого зрелища, губы неожиданно жадно накидываются на горячую кожу его шеи.

\- Посмотри на себя, - приказывает он, и наконец скользит рукой по груди Серхио, чтобы как следует поиграть с пирсингом. Он вертит прохладный металл между указательным и большим пальцами, перекатывает, тянет, щелкает по нему, пока под пальцами не начинает гореть, пока кожа не становится постепенно красной и припухшей, и Серхио неудержимо извивается, потеряв всякий контроль, его голос охрип от стонов.

Глаза Серхио прикованы к зеркалу, к себе и прекрасной пытке пальцев Фернандо. Их глаза встречаются всего только на миг, и по обоим пробегает дрожь от напряжения в темных глазах Серхио.

Тогда Фернандо отпускает свою новую любимую игрушку и отправляет руку в путешествие по ложбинкам и выступам пресса Серхио. Его пальцы на мгновение ныряют в пупок, оттягивая неизбежное, прежде чем он наконец расстегивает пуговицу и тянет молнию вниз, но джинсы достаточно тесные, чтобы держаться на бедрах Серхио сами по себе.

\- Фер, пожалуйста, - голос Серхио осип и огрубел, отчаяние в нем прокатывается по позвоночнику Фернандо подобно ласке, но он не опускает джинсы вниз, не дает Серхио того, что он так хочет. Его пальцы скользят под пояс ровно настолько, чтобы пройтись по брызгам смазки в складке, где начинается нога, поглаживая нежную кожу там, где ее натягивает выступ кости.

Серхио всхлипывает, и ладонь Фернандо скользит глубже, лаская его всего несколько кратких мгновений, только чтобы почувствовать, как Серхио выгибает; и он уже отступает, когда ладонь Серхио накрывает его руку, толкая ее обратно вниз, глубоко в штаны, чтобы накрыть ладонью всю его скользкую длину.

\- Пожалуйста, - произносит Серхио сорванным голосом, так что он только в этот раз идет у него на поводу, делая всего один долгий, восхитительно сильный проход вверх-вниз, прежде чем снова отступает, жемчужные капли блестят на ладони.

Серхио оседает, роняя голову ему на грудь.

\- Ты жесток, - хрипло выдыхает он.

\- А ты наслаждаешься каждой секундой, - хихикает ему в ухо Фернандо, прихватывая губами шею.

\- Черт, да, - Серхио смеется, задыхаясь, и Фернандо наблюдает в зеркале, как трепещут его веки и в безмолвном стоне приоткрываются губы, когда поцелуи на шее превращаются в засосы и укусы. Он хватает Серхио за запястья и заводит их ему за спину, только чтобы удостовериться, что тот не будет прикасаться к себе; только чтобы увидеть, как его колени подгибаются от такого обращения.

\- Ты что, я сейчас кончу прямо так, - стонет Серхио, извиваясь.

\- Вперед, - искушает Фернандо, прекрасно зная - этого недостаточно, чтобы он перешел грань.

\- Я не могу, - всхлипывает Серхио, выбрасывая вперед бедра, сопротивляясь хватке Фернандо. - Дай мне потрогать, - умоляет он, но Фернандо лишь качает головой, влажно скользя губами по изгибу его шеи.

Он впивается зубами в мягкую плоть, сосет и кусает, пока не убеждается, что остался след; его собственное желание пульсирует в нем с каждым прерывистым звуком, слетающим с губ Серхио, его болезненному стояку уже несколько часов, не меньше, чем у Серхио, и его руки, сжимающие запястья Серхио, дрожат, он крепко вцепляется в него, пока в силах терпеть, и наконец не выдерживает. 

Он поднимает взгляд, смотрит в зеркало, как раз когда Серхио вскрикивает, вскидывая бедра, и это зрелище практически лишает его последних остатков самообладания. Он отпускает запястья Серхио и стаскивает с него штаны, пока они не падают на пол; надломленный облегченный стон-вздох вырывается откуда-то из глубины Серхио, когда его член наконец выпрыгивает на свободу, такой напряженный, что торчит прямо, предъэякулят капает на пол.

Фернандо приспускает свои собственные джинсы, лишь настолько, чтобы освободить свой пульсирующий член, и снова стискивает запястье Серхио, чтобы подтащить его ближе, проводя членом по расселине между его ягодиц, жадно, лихорадочно вжимаясь в него, подстегиваемый прерывистыми стонами, и ему не требуется много времени, прежде чем под веками взрываются звезды и он с рычанием кончает, забрызгивая белым татуировки на пояснице Серхио.

Он роняет голову на плечо Серхио, закрывая глаза, и тяжело дышит ему в шею, вдыхая запах его кожи, стараясь отдышаться.

\- Теперь я могу кончить? - просительный голос Серхио вырывает его из забытья.

\- Коснись себя - командует он нетвердо, все еще сотрясаясь всем телом от затихающего оргазма.

Ладонь Серхио мгновенно оказывается на члене, сломленный стон срывается с его губ, как только он обхватывает сверхчувствительную плоть.

Их глаза встречаются в зеркале, и Фернандо жадно наблюдает, как Серхио начинает надрачивать себе.

\- Ты такой красивый сейчас, - шепчет он, крепко прижимая его к себе, его взгляд не отрывается от зеркала, от затуманенных глаз Серхио и его розового языка, кончик которого высунулся между приоткрытыми губами. Он наблюдает, как Серхио расслабленно ласкает себя, наблюдает, как удовольствие мелькает на его лице каждый раз, когда подушечка большого пальца задевает верхушку его члена, наблюдает до тех пор, пока веки Серхио не начинают дрожать, а губы изгибаются, каждая мышца в его теле напрягается, когда он приближается к пику.

\- Не так, - голос Фернандо нежен и тих, но тем не менее это приказ, он обхватывает пальцами запястье Серхио и останавливает его движения. 

Он успокаивает его, ласково поглаживая внутреннюю сторону запястья, чувствуя, как бьется его пульс под мозолистой подушечкой большого пальца.

Серхио всхлипывает.

\- Держу тебя, - выдыхает Фернандо, прижимаясь трепещущим поцелуем к татуировке за ухом. - Доверься мне.

Серхио неуверенно кивает, тело становится податливым в руках Фернандо, когда его рука падает, и он добровольно отдается на его милость.

Фернандо поворачивает его и прижимает спиной к зеркалу, опускает голову и наконец, _наконец-то_ смыкает губы на пирсинге без всяких преград, нежно вылизывая языком истерзанный сосок Серхио.

\- О боже... Нандо, пожалуйста, - глаза Серхио уже совершенно безумны, он непроизвольно извивается, разрываясь между желанием прекратить невыносимое мучение от губ Фернандо и просьбами, чтобы оно продолжалось вечно.

Фернандо урчит над пирсингом и тянется вниз, ладонь скользит между ног Серхио, указательный палец гладит чувствительную кожу, нежно лаская яйца и наконец давая Серхио то, в чем он так нуждается.

Металлическое колечко тяжестью лежит на его языке и он перекатывает его неумолимо вокруг твердого соска; он чувствует, как Серхио натягивается, словно струна, и наконец отправляет его за грань резким взмахом запястья.

Серхио кончает с хриплым криком, дрожь сотрясает его тело, пока он изливается на руку Фернандо, беспорядочно толкаясь бедрами в его сжатый кулак, находясь на вершине блаженства.

\- Я люблю тебя, - стонет он и обмякает в объятиях Фернандо, выжатый досуха, полностью истощенный, ноги отказываются держать его.

Фернандо тихонько смеется.

\- И я тебя люблю.

*

В итоге они оказываются на полу, Фернандо прижимается спиной к зеркалу, голова Серхио покоится у него на коленях.

\- Черт побери, вот это было здорово, - томно потягивается Серхио; в его движениях явственно проглядывает нечто кошачье.

\- А мурлыкать ты тоже будешь? - смеется Фернандо, запуская пальцы в его влажные волосы.

\- Возможно, - лениво улыбается Серхио и прижимается теснее. - То есть, пирсинг тебе понравился, я полагаю? - дразнит он, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю сторону бедра Фернандо.

\- Да уж, - усмехается Фернандо, опуская взгляд на маленькое металлическое кольцо и покрасневшую кожу вокруг. - Хотя, наверное, стоит приложить лед.

\- Потом, - зевает Серхио. - Я устал смертельно.

Фернандо со смешком поднимает его на ноги. 

\- Тогда пойдем, тебе сначала нужен душ.

\- Не думаю, что я смогу стоять, - бормочет Серхио со стоном. - Может, лучше ванна?

\- Ладно, - Фернандо кладет руки на талию Серхио и привлекает его к себе. Он любовно улыбается, когда Серхио делает нетвердый шаг и чуть не падает, обнимая его. - Хочешь, чтобы я тебя еще и отнес?

\- Пожалуйста, - игриво надувает губы Серхио, закидывая руки на шею Фернандо, и старательно хлопает ресницами. 

Оба смеются.

\- Ты просто невозможен, - Фернандо неторопливо, основательно целует его в губы и переплетает их пальцы, увлекая за собой вверх по лестнице в ванную.


End file.
